Manipulation
by NERD-AVENGER
Summary: It's probably easier to win a competition when you have an alliance. With Heather, that meant that she had to team up with the only who was still willing to talk to her. Harold/Heather A series of drabbles.


A/N: Yeah, I know that this pairing is gonna seem a bit weird, but I really think that Harold and Heather have potential. Sure he's kinda gross and she's a ruthless machiavellian, but still, he was nice to her during Total Drama Drama Drama……Island. I thought their heart-to-heart was sweet and that Heather can be much more sincere (sounding, I guess you could say) than how she acted before. Y'know, less obvious that she was playing the field dirty. Thus, I created a series of drabbles(?) featuring Heather in a new light. Even though it says chapter, it's more theme-related than anything else and it's not supposed to follow any particular plotline. I've stretched out the characters a bit to fit the idea of a seductive Heather and Harold alliance, but this is fanfiction right? Nothing too graphic here and it is so short! Hopefully there is more to come and you guys will give the pairing a chance. Well, hope you enjoy.

Manipulation

Ch. As She Calls It

He knows that she is a liar and a cheater. That she will most likely use and lose him the very next chance that she got. But he wants to believe that she can be a good person, and that maybe he can change her. Didn't he say once on national t.v. that he could handle her?

Heather knew that he wouldn't believe her. That doubt would be running through his mind even as she promised him with all the charisma and cunning that she possessed. But she would make it worth his while. At the very least, he would remember her and keep her in his thoughts. That he wouldn't abandon her as easily as the others had.

She was solidifying an alliance with him, she told herself.

Ch. First Time

The first time they kissed wasn't planned at all. Usually she likes for these extremes to be kept for drastic measures, like when she had Gwen and Trent break up and voted off Trent as a result. But this kiss was a long time coming.

She kept him longing. She was to him an insatiable fire in his gut and every near encounter with her left him restless.

It was no wonder that her close presence doing their next challenge had made him hot and heavy for her.

They were doing a simple search through a series of caves, looking for an escape out. There were numerous niches and crawlspaces, all that needed to be checked for potential exits. It was during a particularly narrow tunnel that he started to lose his control

"Harold, get off of me!" Sandwiched between him and the wall, Heather was feeling rather claustrophobic. Their positioning was awkward and he wasn't responding well to her complaints. She shifted forward toward him a little bit to give her legs more room to move but only succeeding in getting them tangled with his.

Deeply embarrassed by this, she was about to tell him off when his cold hard lips crashed quite literally into hers.

Shocked but not dead, she was astonished by the sheer ferocity of his kiss. His arms snaked around to her waist and pressed her body close to his. Every curvature of her body was aligned with his and she could feel the tense sinewy muscles of his legs as they wrapped around her own.

It took a while before she broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, she kept her head down against his neck and damned to hell the stupid rock walls surrounding them for preventing her from totally escaping.

Her arms were pressed to his chest and she could feel its rapid pulse. She didn't exactly know what to do now. How was she supposed to act? What was the best response that she could use to her advantage?

She looked back up into his flustered face and felt a shiver of uncertainty run through her.

But she kissed him lightly on the mouth and wondered exactly why she did it.

Ch. Awkward

Right now, Harold was her only chance. While all the other campers had forsaken her and left her for dead, it was Harold who now stumbled upon her broken in the river. Dragging her cold, damp body to shore, he quickly checked her vitals.

Her eyes were bleary, and so she held them shut as warm hands ghosted her skin, and brought up a pulse in her still cold body. Even near unconscious, she sensed the hesitance in her rescuer's presence.

She remained limp as he held her in his arms and she felt the warmth of his body seep into her, chasing death away.

His mouth hovered above hers and for a moment nearly pulled back. He closed in the gap instead and the warmth of his breath didn't distract her from the fact that his lips were bringing her back. His mouth moved against hers and he really did pull back then. The darkness that had been closing in on her eased as she open her eyes to green ones not an inch away from hers.

Now why exactly was he shirtless for?

Ch. With Fear

With eyes wide, she felt herself backing away from him. She knew deep down that she needed him in order to survive to the finale (where her real last chance for a million bucks was at) and that she needed allies to do so, but her pride was keeping her from establishing a….relationship with him. She hesitated to let him get too close.

He sighed as he saw her back away from him. "Don't you want me to help you?"


End file.
